Innocence at Its Best2: Please Don't Cry
by Pichachu
Summary: Second Story of the Arc I decided to create. Another Ken and Omi story. It's still kawaii, but dark at the same time if that's even possible. This time Ken comforts Omi when he finds Omi crying.


Hi everyone. Last time in a review, I was asked to continue my Innocence at Its Best. I wasn't intending to so but it did give me an idea. I decided to make it into an Arc series I think that's what they're called. Anyways, this is another Ken and Omi friendship fic, and it is not an intended yaoi story. What you make of it is your choice so please keep that in mind. I hope that I haven't scared off any readers because of that, but I didn't want to lie to you. This one isn't bright and sunny. It's a little on the dark side, but I like how it turned out. This song is Mandy Moore's Cry. Anyways enjoy!  
  
Innocence at Its Best Story 2: Please Don't Cry  
  
It all started on a cold and rainy day. But it was a day that they wouldn't forget.  
  
The Weiss team just came back from another mission. It was a rather exhausting mission  
  
It was really supposed to be a simple mission. All they had to do was go in and kill the guy. Nothing too fancy. It didn't have to be complicated.  
  
Well, maybe they should have expected more when they saw that it was a CEO at a major computer company. Of course there would be high security around him.  
  
He was truly evil. Going into chat rooms to find an unsuspecting girl, he would pose as someone trying to find love online and then he would attack when they requested to meet.  
  
He would abduct them and use them for his science experiments. He was trying to create a chip that would control people's minds. It would be embedded in their brain sending nerve impulses at his control. But when they failed, the chips would self-destruct. Meaning that they killed the girls when they did.  
  
They managed to kill him without a scratch. Omi almost had gotten them killed. He had recently befriended a girl that was a victim. In fact, he had been with her when she died. When he finally saw the guy, his anger became too great and he went in to attack them, totally disregarding the plan.  
  
They all forgave him though. Each of them had had a personal connection get in their way on a mission. It was nothing strange to any of them.  
  
When they returned, they made one final check to the flower shop before going to bed. Though for some of the group, sleep didn't come so easily.  
  
As tired as he was, no matter what he did, Ken could not fall asleep. It seemed that the bits of the adrenaline that had been pumped into his system during the last mission hadn't totally worn out yet. Great. He'll look exhausted for all the girls in the flower shop the next morning.  
  
Deciding not to fight it any longer, with much effort, Ken got up out of bed. The mission made him a little hungry (okay maybe REALLY hungry), and he headed toward the kitchen to make a light snack for himself.  
  
  
  
Ken had just finished scarving down a whole bunch of leftovers (some of which, he wasn't even sure if they were still good or not) when he noticed that the door to the front was open. He thought it was rather weird, no matter how careless Youji was, at least Aya made sure that he closed the front door.  
  
He sighed as he walked to the door. When he went to close it, he saw a familiar figure sitting on the porch step.  
  
I'll always remember  
  
It was late afternoon  
  
It lasted forever  
  
And ended too soon  
  
You were all by yourself  
  
Staring up at a dark gray sky  
  
I was changed  
  
At least the posture was familiar. The person was sitting with their legs curled up underneath them, with their chin resting on their knees. There was only one person that Ken knew who sat like that.  
  
"Omi?" Ken breathed.  
  
He saw the figure jump slightly. He obviously wasn't expecting anyone to be up at that moment.  
  
In places no one would find  
  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
  
It was then that I realized  
  
That forever was in your eyes  
  
The moment I saw you cry  
  
The moment that I saw you cry  
  
Omi turned around and wiped his eyes. He had been crying!  
  
Ken sympathized with poor Omi. He had been through a situation like that before, but he wanted to be tough. So he never cried.  
  
But Omi was the young one. The baby of the group. He relied on the others to be the strength emotionally. It was always okay for him to cry.  
  
He's always been looked at as the innocent one. With the tears still present in his big blue eyes, he looked so innocent and vulnerable. Innocence at its best in Ken's mind. (Ha! I managed to get that line in!)  
  
"Omi? What's wrong? Tell me why you cry," Ken asked him, being the kind and sensitive person that he was.  
  
Omi sniffled a little. When he turned to Ken, Ken saw something that he never noticed before. He saw the pain and sorrow that had obviously been hidden behind his constant smiles and cheerfulness. It gave Ken an eerie feeling, like he really didn't know Omi after all.  
  
"I was thinking about things. I guess really deep things," Omi replied.  
  
"What kind of things?" Ken asked curiously.  
  
"After this mission, I started thinking about how really bad people can get. I mean, as a profession I kill, but I kill people who deserve to die. But I can't help but think, is it all in my perspective? Were those people really that bad?" Omi looked really distant. He was just saying things on his mind.  
  
Ken worried. Omi was not himself right now. Maybe the mission took a bigger toll on him than they had thought. "But we have no choice on the matter. We just do as we are told. Though what these people are after, is just so unethical and they cannot be forgiven."  
  
It was late in September  
  
And I've seen you before (and you were)  
  
You were always the cold one  
  
But i was never that sure  
  
You were all by yourself  
  
Staring at a dark gray sky  
  
I was changed  
  
"I know, but I just can't help thinking does two wrongs really make a right?" Omi replied to him, tears streaming down his cheeks even more.  
  
Ken had no answer to that. He just sat and listened.  
  
Omi then turned to him, looking scared and vulnerable. Looking in his hurt blue eyes, Ken could almost feel a connection between himself and Omi. Suddenly, he could feel the pain and sorrow that had been building up, and he finally understood.  
  
In places no one would find All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
  
It was then that I realized  
  
That forever was in your eyes  
  
The moment I saw you cry  
  
He pulled Omi into a hug.  
  
He didn't care how unmanly hugs were. He just guessed that all that mattered was that Omi was all right.  
  
He could feel Omi shake while he was holding him. He rocked him gently, like how a parent would when they comfort their kid.  
  
I wanted to hold you  
  
I wanted to make it go away  
  
I wanted to know you  
  
I wanted to make your everything, all right....  
  
I'll always remember...  
  
It was late afternoon...  
  
In places no one would find... "Oh Ken," Omi said to him. "She was so nice. She actually reached out to me and tried to get to know me. It just wasn't fair! It's not fair! Why her?"  
  
Ken was silent once again. What was he supposed to tell him? "I don't know Omi, I really don't know," he answered honestly. "But I do know that everything will be okay. We'll get through this somehow. We always do."  
  
He honestly wasn't good at this. His friend needed comfort and to him he was failing miserably.  
  
After hugging him, something inside of Ken finally emerged. All the anguish and sadness that he had been pushing back ever since he joined Weiss broke through. All at once, he felt a big wave of emotion and he didn't know if he could handle it.  
  
In places no one would find  
  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
  
It was then that I realized  
  
That forever was in your eyes  
  
The moment I saw you cry  
  
Omi sniffled a little. "I know it will be. I guess, I just still feel hurt," Omi told him. "It's just makes me feel so bad that someone would just kill someone as nice as her. I can't help, but cry."  
  
Some fresh tears filled Omi's eyes once again.  
  
Ken drew back from the hug. He looked at Omi, with tears in his own eyes. A tear slowly made its way down his cheek as he whispered to him, "I know, Omi. I know."  
  
End  
  
That's it folks. No continuation of this story. I don't know when the next part will be out, but I think I'm know what I'm doing for it! Remember, this was not an intended yaoi so what you make of it people is your own free choice.  
  
If you want, here's the link to the first story of the Arc: http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=948762. Anyways, that one is different. It's a lot happier and should leave you with a nice warm fuzzy feeling (if I did my job correctly anyways).  
  
Links of all them will be up later when I finish them.  
  
Pichachu 


End file.
